Compare the clinical efficacy of conventional thrice-weekly hemodialysis with hemofiltration treatment carried out thrice weekly for periods of five hours per treatment. Two groups of fifteen patients each will be involved. They will serve as their own controls and will be studied in ABA and BAB designs respectively. Each treatment period will last three months. In both groups, clinical and laboratory parameters will be recorded. In addition, all patients will be examined clinically once a week and during alternate weeks by a physician not on the treatment staff. Dietary intake will be prescribed and monitored by a dietitian. Hemodialysis and hemofiltration costs will be ascertained according to carefully maintained objective protocols. Patients will only be admitted to the study on the basis of fully informed consent.